American Horatio
by JeiCi
Summary: No pude resistirme a una hisoria de amor al estilo Horatio Caine.
1. American HOratio

_Por__que TODO el mundo se ha preguntado _

_Alguna vez que le pasa por la cabeza al_

_Mejor teniente de Miami._

_Por todos esos que están completamente_

_In love con Horatio Caine y todo su mundo(:_

**American Horatio**

Pii, piii, piii. Buenos días Florida son las cinco, ¿como andamos madrugadores?

Abro los ojos y apago la radio-despertador. Odio la voz de ese hombre que transmite las últimas noticias de las cinco de la mañana, no se ni porqué la tengo en ese frecuencia. Bueno, si lo se, porque si no me despertara con voz humana me sentiría más solo de lo que estoy.

Me pongo las zapatillas y apago la luz de la habitación. Entro en el baño y no cierro la puerta, que más da, no hay nadie allí.

Me lavo los dientes y abro el grifo de la ducha. Acaricio el agua que empieza a calentarse, ¡que sensación! Ojala todo fuese como esa caricia.

Me enjabono con mi jabón de coco, esa fragancia que me envuelve y me deja olvidar el mundo que me rodea.

Me envuelvo con la toalla y quito el vaho del enorme espejo. Me pongo espuma para afeitarme y cuando me estoy pasando la cuchilla me acuerdo de Marisol. Marisol…Recuerdo ese día al despertar en que ella se sentó en el mármol de baño, junto al grifo, cogió la cuchilla y me dijo con una sonrisa: ¿Confías en mi? Como en esa película antigua. No recuerdo el nombre.

Intento olvidar ese momento de felicidad que tuve durante escasos meses de mi vida, pero no puedo. No creo que nadie pueda olvidar a su esposa muerta por un…monstruo.

Voy a mi enorme ropero y me visto con mis usuales y perfectos trajes de Armani.

Hago la cama, ya ni me preguntó por que la hago, no hay razón, pero es algo monótono.

Preparo café, cojo mi pistola, mis gafas, mi iphone y las llaves del Hummer.

Me voy hacia el trabajo.

Empieza a amanecer, el reloj no da aún las seis, pero yo se que los asesinos andan sueltos por las calles de Miami y que alguna desafortunada víctima está siendo cazada. Por eso estoy allí, pienso en el caso que actualmente llevo, el de Ralph Cortier, uno de las nuevas celebridades del diseño de Miami, sabemos quien le asesinó, su secretaria y mujer Scarlata, pero esta no aparece. ¿El móvil? Creemos que un ataque de celos o una estafa con alguno de sus diseños. Nadie sabe mucho de ella.

El Miami Dade Departament aparece delante mío, aparco. Frank ya ha llegado, está su coche, al igual que Calleigh. Poco faltará para que lleguen los otros.

Antes de salir recibo un mensaje. En la pantallita pone que es de Frank. Salgo del coche, el aire me acaricia el rostro y me despeina mi fino pelo naranja. Abro el mensaje.

_Hemos encontrado a Scarlata__._

Por fin, pienso, ahora solo falta que se nos vuelva a escapar. Horatio se un poco más optimista, por díos.

Doy un paso y un olor me envuelve, es mi olor a coco de mi champú pero no proviene de mí. Pero si de esa mujer de allí. Esa que sale del Departamento y está a escasos pasos de mi. Lleva una gabardina negra corta y unos tacones al estilo inglés, su pelo caoba ondea con el viento dejando que su leve perfume se me acerque. Va con prisas y papeles revueltos cogidos con sus finos brazos, me mira, la miro. Sube al coche y desaparece con una suave sonrisa.

Subo al ascensor y me pongo las gafas, se abren las puertas y la luz veraniega de mi ciudad me ilumina y parece que reluzco como un superhéroe, es lo que me consideran algunos, pero no lo soy. He pecado muchas veces en mi vida y por muchas cosas buenas que haga no lo compensaré nunca.

Allí aparece Frank frotándose la cabeza como si tuviese el pelo suficiente para hacerlo, con aire de lo conseguí.

-¿Adivina donde estaba?

-¿Dónde?- preguntó yo.

-En un cine, mirando una vez tras otra American Beauty y escondiéndose del señor de las entradas.

Le miro extrañado.

-Lo sé, esa peli es demasiado buena y ella lo remarca diciendo que está enamorada de Kevin Spacey y que no hacía nada malo salvo no pagar por verla cien veces- comenta.

Le sigo.

Scarlatta es alta, rubia, pómulos remarcados y muy pintada. Parece modelo. No me gusta.

Me pongo de lado con las manos en jarra dando pequeños toques con mis dedos a la placa.

-Señorita Cortier. ¿Qué tal la película?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Ella sabe porque está aquí y sabe que no tiene escapatoria, es como si estuviera acurrucada en la esquina de la sala mirándonos y sin salida. ¿Qué debe sentir?

- Queda arrestada por el asesinato de su marido.

-Yo no lo maté.

Frank ríe y dice con sarcasmo.

-Y quien fue ¿Kevin Spacey?

-Eso pregúnteselo a él- dice

-Scarlata, sabemos que ha sido usted, así que no complique las cosas. Encontramos el cuchillo en uno de los bolsos que diseñó su marido, tenía sus huellas y su sangre ya que también se cortó.

Ella se tapa la mano, como si no nos hubiésemos fijado antes en ese detalle.

-¿Y que pasa si lo hice yo?- dice con rabia, apreta los puños y explota- Ralph era una mala persona, se le subió la fama a la cabeza y me era infiel. ¡Teníamos un hijo! Tenía que arreglarlo.

-Ahora su hijo no tiene padre…ni verá a su madre durante mucho tiempo. Agente- digo.

Y desaparezco.

Me encierro en mi despacho y arreglo papeleo. Como se arruina la vida a la gente. El ser humano es tan malo a veces y nos creemos tan buenos. ¡Vaya mundo! Escribo un punto en la i y llaman a la puerta. Es Walter. Con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jefe, necesito que me firme estos papeles- dice animoso.

Los miro, más papeleo, los firmo.

-¿Así que ya habéis encontrado a la fan de Kevin Spacey?

Asiento y sonrío.

-¿Asesinó a su ex marido porqué este insultó a Kevin?

Río, raro en mi, Walter me hace reír. Era lo que necesitaba el departamento. Alegría. Por eso lo elegí, a parte de su talento y sus ganas de aprender.

-No, tenían una mala relación.

-¡Percebes! He perdido la apuesta con Calleigh.

Sonrío, ya me imagino las apuestas que deben hacer entre ellos.

Walter sale.

Actualizo casos y bebo café.

Voy al laboratorio, me pongo la bata blanca con mi nombre y realizo algunas pruebas para cerrar el caso.

Vuelvo al despacho.

Son las siete de la noche. Hora de irse. Hoy hemos acabado pronto.

Antes de salir compruebo una cosa en el ordenador.

Me despido de Calleigh que aún está en el laboratorio realizando pruebas de balística.

También de Jesse y Walter que están en el ascensor.

Salgo.

Llego al coche y abro la puerta.

Me viene la imagen de la mujer de esta mañana. Sonrío. Solo era una fragancia. Recuerdo una cosa que me dijo una vez Yelina: _A veces, Horatio, hay que creer en las señales_. Mi trabajo está basado en no creer en ellas y solo fijarse a las pruebas. Pero puede que las señales nos lleven a las pruebas.

Debería entrar otra vez y pedir el registro de gente que ha entrado esta mañana y buscar su nombre. Horatio, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas sonriendo como un niño enamorado? No, no, no puede ser. Tengo ganas de pegarme, me siento tonto. Hace tanto que no me siento enamorado, que le tengo miedo al amor. Todo lo que toco acaba en cenizas y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Son demasiadas contadas ya. Y ni siquiera la conozco.

No me apetece ir a casa.

Voy al cine donde Frank a encontrado a Scarlata esta mañana y compró una entrada para ver American Beauty, me ha llamado la atención. Hace mucho que vi esa peli y hay algo que me dice que la vuelva a ver.

La peli casi ha empezado, los anuncios ya salen, pero las luces del pasillo no están apagadas.

Se oyen tacones corriendo y alguien pone la mano para que no acabe de cerrar la puerta que mantenía sostenida.

Esa olor. Mi olor.

Es ella, no puede ser. Increíble. ¿Una señal?

Aguanto la puerta para que pase, como todo caballero debe hacer.

-Gracias- dice con voz de ángel la mujer de esta mañana, la que me ha robado más de un pensamiento y sonrisa…

Me mira y me sonríe. Me reconoce.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado(:_

_xo xo_

_Yours, _

_JeiCi_


	2. El número

_Para mi lo es TODO y más(:_

_**El Número**_

¿Y ahora qué, Horatio? Dí algo. Un hola o un nos volemos a encontrar. No. eso último no, queda muy guerra de las galaxias y no quiero parecer raro. Pero di algo. Abro la boca pero no articulo nada. Parece que han pasado horas mientras ella me mira a mis ojos azule agua de Miami y yo me pierdo en los suyos color verde con tonos café. Se cierran las luces del pasillo. La peli ha empezado. Está oscuro pero seguimos mirándonos.

_"Me llamo Lester Burnham. Tengo 42 años. En menos de un año habré muerto. Y en cierto modo, ya estoy muerto. Mirenme cescándomela mientras escucho música country. Odiaba esta cosa cuando era pequeño. Para mí el mejor momento del día. A partir de aquí, todo va a peor." _

Se oye de fondo a Kevin hablando, y oigo la respiración de la mujer misteriosa, suave y cariñosa. Me sonríe y sigue su camino por el pasillo para buscar sitio.

Me siento en la cuarta fila, no hay mucha gente, eso es lo que pasa con las películas mínimamente anteriores a esta época, ya nadie las aprecia, excepto unos cuantos sensatos. Ella se sienta en la quinta, justo detrás de mi.

¿Debería haberme sentado a su lado? ¿Esperaba que hiciese eso? ¿He perdido el momento adecuado?. Dejo de pensar y me centro en la peli. Verdaderamente es muy buena, admiro a Lester que se da cuenta de lo que es su vida y la cambia, le da un giro, lo moviliza todo y se lo toma con buen humor. Quien fuese así.

_A veces siento como si la viera toda a la vez y es demasiado. Mi corazón se llena como un globo que está a punto de estallar... Y entonces recuerdo que tengo que relajarme y no intentar aferrarme a ella, y entonces fluye a través de mí como la lluvia y no puedo dejar de sentir gratitud por cada simple momento de mi estúpida y pequeña vida... No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando. Pero no te preocupes... algún día la tendrás._

Suena la música, se acaba la peli. Las luces iluminan la sala. La gente sale. Me levanto. La veo poniéndose el abrigo y buscando las llaves del coche. Salgo fuera, como todos los de la sala. Hace frío.

¿Me voy? Creo que debería hacer un momento Lester y decirle algo, un que te ha parecido la película, me lo comentas mientras tomamos café y reímos hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Horatio, sinceramente eres un romántico empedernido.

Mientras pienso que puede decirle noto una caricia suave en mi brazo, hay una mano, no es mía. Voy mirando a poco a poco el brazo, el cuello descubierto con el pelo adornándolo como cascadas de miel y la cara, su cara. La voz de Yelina me inunda la cabeza: _señales Horatio, señales. _

-Hola, perdona, es que te has olvidado el móvil.

Me adelanta la otra mano en la cual tiene mi iphone cogido con suavidad.

-Gracias, eh…que despiste, muchas gracias, de verdad- no digo nada más.

-Dicen que cuando te olvidas algo tu subconsciente quiere volver a ese lugar por alguna razón- sonríe y se va. Se va.

Y yo me quedo allí, quieto, con la mano aún en alto cogiendo el iphone y notando el calor de su mano en contraste con el frío metal.

Ya está, eso es todo. Quítatela de la cabeza, no la vas a volver a ver, esta ciudad es demasiado grande.

Entro en el Hummer y enciendo la calefacción. Pongo la mano delante de ella y espero a que vuelva la sangre a recorrerme las articulaciones.

Radio. Los 80. Glorya Gaynor canta.

_-No puede ser! Escuchas los 80! Horatio eres una caja de sorpresas. Que gracia. A mi me encantan.- dice Marisol mientras canta "I love you baby"_

_Su voz me envuelve y le acaricio la mano, me hace tan feliz tenerla a mi lado. Me da un dulce beso en la mejilla y arranco el coche mientras canta._

Tengo que poner gasolina, ya no me queda en el depósito. Aprovecho para comprar una barrita de chocolate, y no, uno no pierde la edad para comerlo y endulzarse la vida.

Pago y voy a casa.

Me pongo el pijama, me caliento una sopa en el microondas. Subo al cuarto y me estiro en la cama. Me tapo con el edredón y me apoyo en el cabezal de madera marrón flojo. Abro el libro de la mesilla mientras doy un sorbo a la sopa. Me estremezco con el calor de esta al bajar por mi garganta.

Mañana puedo levantarme un poco más tarde. Ya no tengo papeleo que arreglar.

Dejo la taza en la mesilla, junto con el libro y la foto de Marisol que me mira con una enorme sonrisa y su vestido blanco de boda sin estar manchado de sangre.

Apago la luz, me doy la vuelta y aguanto las lágrimas como tantas otras veces he hecho.

_Y hoy para empezar bien el d__ía y ponernos tiernos escucharemos a Jhon Lennon con Imagine _

_-__Buenos días cariño- dijo mientras acaricio el vientre de Marisol, medio despierta. Se gira y acurruca su cabeza contra mi pecho, oliendo mi aroma a coco._

_-Mmm..me encanta despertarme con tu olor- dice con voz ronca._

_Sonrío, es bonito que te digan esas cosas después de tanto tiempo sin oírlas._

_Le acaricio el pelo y ronronea como un gato. Se aparta y estira los brazos._

_-Ojalá las noches fuesen más largas- dice mientras se levanta. El pelo negro ondulado le cae por la espalda desnuda y la asimila a una diosa. Para mi lo es._

Buenos días Miamienses, ¿cómo habéis dormido? ¿Bien? Pues con está canción mejorará Baby I love your way, Peter Frampton

El sol entra por los grandes ventanales de la habitación e ilumina los bajos de la cama, la puerta entreabierta del baño y la puerta cerrada del vestidor.

Misma rutina de siempre: ducha, ropa y café. No, hoy me apetecen cereales de esos que le compré a Ray Junior hace poco cuando se quedó en casa porque Yelina se iba con Stetler, esos con chocolate fundido por dentro y crujientes por fuera. ¿Estaría el chocolate desecho dentro del cereal? Vaya pregunta tan estúpida. Se derretía con el calor de la leche.

Llaves, gafas, móvil. Ella. Borro la imagen de su carita redonda y su pelo fino y liso, o lo intento. Suena el móvil. Calleigh llamando: coger, colgar. Apreto la opción coger.

-Horatio.

-¡Buenos días Horatio! ¿Adivina? La chica del hospital se ha despertado. ¿Nos encontramos allí?- dice con su habitual alegría contagiosa.

-Claro, hasta ahora.

Cuelgo, me coloco la chaqueta de mi traje negro con rayitas muy finas blancas-grises y salgo con las gafas de sol puesta.

Hace un buen día. El vecino limpia el coche como de costumbre y se oyen risas de niños provenientes de algún patio. Atravieso el mío y cierro la verja alta blanca con llave.

Pasa Ariel que va con patines, me saluda amablemente.

Conduzco con las ventanillas abiertas, de día hace calor, pero por la noche refresca. No enciendo la radio.

Llego, bajo del coche. Suena el ruido de una ambulancia.

No me gustan los hospitales, demasiados recuerdos. Ninguno bueno.

Pienso el la chica del hospital, está allí porque intentó suicidarse con su novio, él lo consiguió, ella no.

Entro, allí está Calleigh con sus pantalones negros, sus zapatos de tacón, su blusa blanca, el pelo rubio brillante y su sonrisa en la cara.

-Habitación 123, Alexx dice que después vendrá para decirnos como se encuentra la chica.

Vamos hacia allá.

La chica está estirada en la cama mirando por la ventana con melancolía.

Hablamos con ella, nos cuenta lo que pasó. Concuerda con nuestra hipótesis. Caso cerrado. A Calleigh le suena el móvil, se disculpa y sale.

-Todo se puede solucionar, menos el suicidio. Un día veras las cosas más clara, ya verás.

Me mira y esboza una sonrisa mientras una lágrima cae por su pálida mejilla. Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo doy.

Salgo de allí despidiéndome y dándole ánimos. Pobre chica.

Calleigh está hablando con Alexx.

-Horatio- saluda Alexx, la hecho de menos, era muy peculiar como forense, siempre tan dulce con todos- Ya tengo pensado una experta para que hable con ella y se recupere. Una historia triste.

-Ha sido un placer verte otra vez, Alexx, ya lo sabes, pero tengo que dejaros. Una urgencia en balística sobre un caso- dice Calleigh.

Se aleja.

-Bueno, yo también me voy- digo.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a comer hoy a casa? Hoy no tienes escusa, te toca- ríe.

La otra vez ya utilicé la escusa del trabajo, así que esta vez debería aceptar.

Al cabo de unas horas estoy delante de la puerta de Alexx con una botella de vino. Saludos típicos, un no hacía falta y un la comida está lista.

Sus hijos no están en casa, pero Tom, su marido, si está.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Comemos una exquisita comida que ha preparado Tom y bebemos vino.

-Es una pena que Eric haya dejado el CSI- comenta Alexx.

-Si, la verdad, pero le comprendo. Supongo que necesitaba un descanso y estar con su padre, recuperar tiempos perdidos.

Alexx suspira.

-Es un buen chico, lo conseguirá. ¿Sabes si se ha cambiado de número? Intenté llamarle para saber de él pero no me da señal.

-Si, es esté…-Saco el iphone, lo desbloqueo, agenda, busco el número pero me paro en uno que no es. Pone lo siguente: Annie¿curiosidad?(: . Este número no estaba aquí antes, no puede ser. Es ella. Sonrío. Increíble. A esto se le llama ser Lester de American Beauty y con clase.

Le doy el número de Eric.

Acabamos de comer y yo con mi estúpida sonrisa disimulada en el rostro. Les ayudo a recoger y me despido.

La luna ilumina el cielo y tengo una extraña sensación…emoción, tal vez, o nervios.

Lo que se es que tengo su número y me muero de ganas de llamarla.

Horatio Caine, no puedes escapar del amor eternamente.

* * *

(:


	3. ¿Un paso o una derrota?

Altas horas de la noche, no tengo café

Pero tengo algo de inspiración y a Horatio rondándome por mi cabeza.

(Bueno, eso lo tengo siempre)

Va dedicado especialmente a Miriam, por estar allí y hacerme sonreír ayer, gracias(: Y por TODOS esos momentos que unas sosas palabras no pueden reflejar(:

Y también a todos los que leen mi historia y me hacen feliz.

xo xo

With love,

**¿Un paso o una derrota?**

Metido en el coche, escasos minutos después de salir de la casa de Alexx y Tom, mirando la pantalla iluminada de un móvil con un Annie ¿curiosidad?(: tecleado y con un dilema moral en mente.

¿Cómo voy a llamarla? No la conozco, pero ella ha puesto el número allí, así que quiere que la llame. Pero… ¿y si no acaba bien, como todas mis otras pocas relaciones? No quiero pensarlo. No quiero aferrarme a la idea de otra muerte en mi vida. No quiero vivir temiendo a la muerte pero tampoco no puedo ignorarla.

Cierro el móvil, y me paso la mano por el pelo pelirrojo. Respiro.

Miro la ventanilla, hay alguien llamando. Es Tom. La bajo.

-Hache, el domingo es el cumpleaños de Max y que le prometiste que vendrías. Está muy ilusionado por verte.

Apreto los labios. No puedo fallarle a Max, pero no quiero prometo nada. Todo lo que sea relacionarme socialmente no es mi fuerte.

-Intentaré pasarme, pero no te lo aseguro.

-Le haría mucha ilusión, piénsatelo.

Conduzco hacia casa.

Sábado. No trabajo. Es mi día libre al igual que el domingo. Espero que no surja ninguna urgencia.

Miles Davis suena en los altavoces mientras bebo café y leo el periódico ya trajeado.

¿La llamo?

Bebo un trago, doblo el periódico y pienso con claridad. Aclaro las ideas.

Hace un año y medio que Marisol fue asesinada un día después de la boda y no lo he superado. La verdad es que ni lo he intentado.

Siguen estando algunas de sus prendas en mi armario, su secador, sus fotos, su colonia, su esencia por la casa, recordándome día a día lo que perdí con un solo tiro.

¿Debería intentar recuperarme? ¿Es esta la ocasión para rehacerme? No lo se, sinceramente, no lo se, pero se que también merezco una… ¿tercera? ¿cuarta? Oportunidad. O eso creo.

Tengo que hacer algo antes de intentar darle algún sentido a mi vida y decidirme a llamarla.

Subo al Hummer y me dirijo al cementerio. Aunque es algo rutinario en mí esta vez no lo será. Dejo el móvil en el cajoncito del coche y salgo.

Una suave brisa me envuelve y mueve las hojas verdes de los árboles. El sol brilla con dureza en el cielo.

Camino por los pequeños pasillitos que hay entre tumba y tumba, oyendo mis pisadas en la hierba y algún que otro pájaro.

Me paro delante de una tumba: _Marisol Delko (1975-2005) los ángeles cantan._

-Hola cariño- digo con suavidad y dulzura agachándome hacia la fría e inerte losa de piedra.

Saco de mi bolsillo interior del traje una hoja de papel, una carta que he preparado para decirle lo que aspiro decirle.

Suspiro.

"Querida Marisol,

quiero empezar una nueva vida. Quiero recordarte pero sin aferrarme a tu mundo. Quiero volver a sentir la existencia recorriendo mis venas, el amor en mi piel, el ser alguien para alguien. Para mí siempre existirás y serás la única, lo sabes. Te parecerá una tontería, pero he conocido a alguien, bueno, aún no la conozco pero me gustaría llamarla.

No quiero que pienses que con ella voy a olvidarte, no lo haré, sabes que no puedo. No ha habido ni un día de mi insignificante existencia sin tenerte a mi lado que no haya pensado en ti, en tus ojos cafés, tu pelo ondulado negro, tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu piel…

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi como si fuese ayer…

_Hace calor. El verano amenaza Miami y yo estoy de pie con los brazos en jarra y de lado con las gafas puestas delante del departamento. _

_Entonces__ pasas tú, aunque no te conocía, y brillas, brillas como el sol de esa mañana, como las estrellas de la pasado noche, como un faro en la oscuridad, como la luz de todo mi universo._

_Vienes hacia mí y me sonríes._

_-Buenos días- dices con esa voz que recorre mi memoria- supongo que es el teniente Caine. Eric me cuenta maravillas de usted._

_Abro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa. _

_-Me halaga señorita, pero Eric exagera._

_-Marisol Delko, su hermana- dices mientra me alargas la mano, la estrecho. Es suave y cálida- y para mí, usted es perfecto._

…y nuestra primera cita, ¿te acuerdas? Yo no puedo olvidarla. En tu casa, sintiéndome enamorado y fascinado por cada cosa que hacías y decías. Comiendo comida casera y riendo mientras nos contábamos la vida. ¿Empezamos nuestra relación allí? ¿O fue más tarde? Con el primer beso.

_El sol del atardecer ilumina las hojas doradas de los árboles y el césped verde__, en un parque al lado del mar de reflejos azules._

_Estoy sentad__o en un banco de madera y tu a mi lado. _

_-Marisol... ¿Estás segura que quieres estar con alguien como yo?_

_-¿Cómo tú?- pregunta__s antes de contestar._

_-Mayor que tú y con un trabajo así._

_Ríe._

_-Horatio tú para mi eres perfecto y me importa bastante poco lo que piensen los envidiosos de los demás. En cuanto a tu trabajo, lo que tenga que pasar pasará igualmente, así que no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar contigo. Hache, eres una buena persona aunque no te lo creas.._

_Sonrío cabizbajo,__ me levantas la cabeza con la mano y me miras a los ojos. Eres feliz, lo demuestran tus ojos brillantes, tu entrada al alma. Acerco mis labios a los tuyos tímidamente y te beso, mientras siento tus manos acariciándome el pelo y el cuello. Y todo se vuelve tú, no hay nada más en ese momento que no sean tus labios sobre los míos, ni aire, ni sol, ni ruido. Marisol. Marisol. Marisol. Te pongo la mano en la cintura y te atraigo hacia mi. Suspiras._

Tuvimos una relación corta, tres meses, pero pasamos tanto juntos, pero tanto.

Yo solo pensaba en cuidarte y crear una familia contigo, apoyarte en las decisiones acerca de tu enfermedad con un tomes la decisión que tomes estaré aquí contigo. Ser felices los los momentos buenos y en los malos.

Los días pasaron y no pensaba que pudiesen ser mejores, tú me habías devuelto todo lo que había perdido.

¿Y nuestra boda? Tan íntima y familiar, ponerme delante de la perspectiva de pasar toda una vida juntos me encantaba. No tuve dudas cuando dije el si quiero ni cuando deslicé el anillo por tu dedo. Nunca las tuve.

No me he visto capaz de pensar una vida sin ti. Pero las cosas cambian, el destino está a la vuelta de la esquina, observándonos y descolocándonos los planes que con tanto empeño y dedicación hacemos cada día.

Marisol, te quiero tanto y no puedo olvidarte.

Me viene siempre a la mente el día de tu muerte, después de planear donde iríamos a cenar, después dejarte con un agente en el restaurante para irme a trabajar, después de la llamada de tu hermano diciéndome que te habían disparado. Las prisas por llegar a la ambulancia. Tú allí dentro estirada en la camilla, llego y pongo la mano en tu herida, y la sangre empapa mi mano y puedo notar como la vida fluye y se va mientras recorre mis dedos, alejándote de mi.

_-Se fuerte, te pondrás bien- y te beso como nunca lo he hecho, notando como tus labios__ débiles se deslizan por los míos y me entregan tu vida._

_Tengo que salir de la ambulancia para acabar con__ los hombres de Riaz, el monstruo que te mató y que ya no vive._

_La ambulancia vuelve a ponerse en camino, fugaz e instantánea._

_Más tarde llego yo__ después de descargar mi furia y acabar con esos hombres que intentaban barrarte el paso. Y tú estas estirada en la camilla._

_E__l médico me dice que has perdido mucha sangre y que no hay esperanza._

_Me acerco a ti y te cojo de la mano con el anillo de bodas._

_-Hache-suspiras._

_-He reservado mesa en el restaurante que te gusta- sonrío mientras te observo, pensando que tal vez sea la última vez que te mire como lo hago ahora._

_-¿Has podido coger la mesa que me gusta?_

_-He pod__ido- cojo aire para no llorar- no vas a darme plantón, ¿verdad?_

_-Nunca lo haría- dice__s mientras me miras profundamente._

_Y entonces es cuando tu mano deja de apretar la mía y tus ojos se cierran. Mi mano cae al igual que tu vida. _

_Y te pierdo._

_Te pierdo p__ara siempre. _

Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de saltar al precipicio y dejar las paredes que me envuelven.

Es muy difícil para mi decirte adiós o un hasta luego, es muy difícil.

Por eso te diré un no me olvides al igual que yo nunca lo haré, un se que quieres que yo sea feliz y vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía contigo, un buen viaje y un buena suerte.

Te quiero Marisol y lo haré siempre.

Siempre tuyo,

Horatio Caine."

Me enjuago las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro. Acaricio la fría losa de piedra, intentando no pensar que tú estás tan cerca pero sin embargo tan lejos.

Dejo la carta entre las flores que adornan tu altar.

Me levanto con torpeza.

-Adiós mi vida- le susurro al viento, esperando que este te lleve mis dulces palabras.

Camino de vuelta al Hummer, hay algo diferente en el ambiente, un nuevo aire, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.

Y siento en mi interior como una paz, una paz que me recorre desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies y me hace sentir tranquilo y con la fuerza suficiente para tomar el paso que debo hacer.

En ese momento se que Marisol está de acuerdo con lo que quiero realizar y me transmite confianza.

Me siento y dejo la ventanilla abierta para que la brisa me siga acariciando el rostro.

Abro el cajoncito. Me tiembla la mano. Cojo el iphone.

La llamo.

Con cada pip de la llamada en espera mi corazón va cada vez más rápido.

Alguien en la otra línea lo coge.

-¿Diga?.

Esa no es Ann, es un hombre. Un hombre. Y una voz conocida, pero no la relaciono con ninguna cara.

Me quedo estupefacto y sin decir nada.

Cuelgo.

* * *

Ya tengo pensado el cuarto y pronto lo colgaré.

Gracias por leerlo(:

Se agradecen y se contestan los Reviews.

Un enorme besito,.

JeiCi

_-__Esto es realidad, no es una sensación efímera de un nada ficticio._


	4. Cosas de niños

Cuando tengo líos en la cabeza, mal rollos de pensamientos y cosas similares, busco algún lugar donde poder recrearme y viajar lejos de mi consciencia real. Este es el lugar donde me refugio y sigo a mi corazón. Después de este viaje, mis problemas parecen más pequeños o con solución.

Espero que estéis bien y que vuestros problemas anden lejos,

JeiCi

xo xo

* * *

**COSAS DE NIÑOS**

_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you, Sleight of hand and twist of fate, On a bed of nails she makes me wait And I wait without you_

With or without you, With or without you

Estoy sentado en el sofá, mirando al no nada y a juzgar por que pienso podría decirse que estoy dormido. En cierto modo lo estoy.

Estoy en ese trance de después de una sensación desagradable. Después de un momento fallido.

Está casada obviamente y no solo es eso, sino que conozco al tal sujeto.

Es como si todas las esperanzas hubiesen desaparecido y volviese a ser el mismo tipo de hace una semana. Solo que ha cambiado mi perspectiva de ver la vida.

Pero no voy a derrumbarme, me niego ha hacerlo. Aunque noto un nudo en mi corazón, un nudo de falsas esperanzas. Y tengo ganas de llorar. De llorar por lo que me ha pasado, por Marisol, por Ray, por Speed, por Meggan, por Yelina y por todos los desechos de mis recuerdos.

_-Se repite la misma escena cada noche. Speed y yo entramos en la tienda de diamantes, vemos al sospechoso que nos empieza a disparar. A Speed se le queda encallada el arma y yo no le doy al tirador. Y este le da, le da. _

_-La muerte de Speed no fue tu culpa, Horatio- me dice Marisol cogiéndome de la mano._

_-Pero podría haberla impedido._

_-No hubiesen cambiado las cosas cariño; ven aquí- y me abraza, mientras mis males se vuelven menos reales entre sus brazos._

Necesito dormir un poco.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que ya es domingo. No se cuanto he dormido. Pero me ruge el estómago.

Voy al baño y me aseo con una refrescante ducha. Me preparo una tostada y la como mientras pienso que tengo que hacer hoy.

Debería ir al cumple de Max. Creo que le compré el regalo hace tiempo, un monopatín si no recuerdo mal. Siempre a querido tener uno.

Debería pasarme. Tampoco tengo nada más interesante que hacer.

Camisa blanca con rayas azul flojo y mi usual traje. Sigo como siempre, pequeñas costumbres.

Voy a coger el paquete cuando suena el teléfono. Es mama. Hablamos un rato sobre muchas cosas. Insiste en que me cuide y que coma verduras que son muy importantes para la salud, como si aún estuviese en edad de crecimiento. Aun así, las madres son encantadoras.

Cuando acabo de hablar me dirijo a casa de Alexx para celebrar el cumpleaños de Max planeando solo estar un rato.

Aparco justo delante. Abro la puerta el coche y escucho un grito:

-¡Mama! Es Horatio. ¡Horatio!¡Horatio! Has venido, que bien.

Es Max que viene corriendo mientras su piel marrón chocolate brilla con el sol. Se me tira encima y me da un abrazo.

-Tienes el regalo dentro del coche.

Sonríe y va a buscarlo.

-Que bien que hayas venido, Hache- dice Alexx- No paraba de preguntarme si lo harías.

Max grita de emoción.

-¡No puede ser! Es un skate y encima de los buenos. ¿Puedo probarlo?-dice Max.

-Pues claro, es tuyo- digo yo.

Y entra corriendo a casa encima de él intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-Horatio- me regaña Alexx- ese regalo es demasiado caro, eres lo que no hay.

-No es nada, Alexx, de verdad.

Alexx me conduce hacia dentro de la casa. Hay por las habitaciones algún que otro globo y papeles de envoltorio en las mesas.

Se oyen gritos de niños jugando y riendo. Chapoteos.

-Estamos en el patio, ha venido la familia de Tom y amigos de Maxx. ¿No conoces a la hermana de Tom, verdad? Bueno, hermana por parte de padre. Es encantadora, los niños están enamorados de ella.

Sonrío. Me imagino a una mujer de piel bronceada y de ojos negros. Un Tom pero en mujer y más femenino.

Alexx abre la puerta corredera del patio. Hace un día apetecible para bañarse en la gran piscina del jardín con césped verde. Tienen flores rojas, blancas, amarillas, azules, distribuidas por el patio.

-Tienes un jardín precioso.

-La jardinería es uno de mis hobbies, cariño- dice Alexx alegre.

Alexx llama a su marido y yo de mientras contemplo la fiesta.

Max y sus cuatro amigos le están enseñando el monopatín a alguien que está sentada al lado de la piscina, mojándose los pies. El sol la ilumina y no me deja ver con claridad como es.

Pero se asimila a una imagen mágica, todo ese resplandor, todos esos niños alrededor de una mujer, el ruido del agua y su color.

Entonces capto algunas palabras

-Tía Ann, mira que me ha regalado Horatio.

La chica de la piscina debe ser la hermana de Tom, que curioso que se llame Ann.

-¡Oh! Es precioso, cielo, y ¿tu sabes ir aquí arriba sin caerte?

-¿Lo intento?

-Claro, yo te miro.

Y todos los niños corren detrás de Max para probarlo también. Y entonces es cuando saca las piernas del agua y se gira para venir a saludar al nuevo invitado que soy yo, y es cuando la veo realmente. No tiene la piel bronceada, ni los ojos negros, más bien tiene la tez blanca y el pelo liso caoba con unos ojos verdes con notas cafés que hipnotizan al que los mira.

Se queda parada al verme y parece que el tiempo se detiene y todo lo demás va más rápido de lo normal. Me quito las gafas de sol para ver con claridad. Pero como el tiempo ajeno a nosotros dos va más rápido, Tom ha aparecido y me tapa la visión de su dulce hermana.

-Bienvenido, ya pensaba que no vendrías. Ven, te presentaré a mis padres.

Sonrío.

¿Y porqué no a tu hermana?

Me lleva al lado de la piscina donde en una mesa redonda está el padrastro y la madre de Tom y la madre de Alexx bebiendo limonada con hielo y pasando un buen rato.

Me presenta a sus padres y me cuenta por encima que cuando su madre murió, su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer de Inglaterra, Greta.

-Un placer conocerles y un placer volverla a ver, señora Barklin- dijo mientras les doy la mano.

-El placer es nuestro Horatio, por favor siéntate- me dicen amablemente.

-En mis años jóvenes yo tenía el mismo color de pelo que tú- dice Greta con una sonrisa de abuela.

Sonrío. Que encantadora.

-¿Ya conoces a mi hija, la hermana de Tom?

-Aún no he tenido el placer de conocerla, señora Woods.

Greta le da un golpecito a su marido mientras Alexx y Tom, cogidos, sonríen.

-¡Annie!- grita con énfasis su padre.

Una ola de nervios recorre todo mi cuerpo. Mi barriga deja de ser una barriga para convertirse en una pecera llena de peces en movimiento.

Me giro y la veo que viene caminando, con unos shorts cortos y las piernas mojadas, y una camiseta que le va dos tallas mayores pero que le queda perfecta. El viento hace que ondee el pelo, las flores hacen conjunto con sus gestos, el agua hace conjunto con su vida, el sol brilla al igual que ella. Me recorre un escalofrío al contemplar tanta belleza junta. _Es como si la contemplara toda a la vez y mi corazón se engrandara. Luego recuerdo que debo relajarme y dejarla fluir. Puede que no sepáis de lo que esté hablando, peor no se preocupen, algún día lo entenderán. _Y ahora lo comprendo.

Se para delante de mí y me sonríe.

-Hola, soy Annie- alarga la mano.

-Este es Horatio, cielo. Creo que alguna vez te he hablado de él- dice Alexx.

-Es un placer cocerte al fin- digo yo mientras le estrecho su blanca y suave mano.

-El placer es mío- dice mientras el contacto visual se intensifica.

Me parece que empiezo a dar vuelta con solo mirarla a los ojos, como si los demás estubieran dando vueltas y vueltas o nosotros. La sensación para cuando noto sus dedos deslizándose por los míos para separar las manos.

Pestañeo.

Los otros están es silencio.

-¿Dónde están mis gafas?- dice entonces Greta rompiendo el silencio.

El ruido vuelve y nosotros dejamos de mirarnos para centrarnos en las otras personas de la mesa.

* * *

(:

Cinco empezado,

Gracias por leerlo, de verdad.

xo xo


	5. Una mancha mueve el mundo

Allo(:

Espero que disfrutéis,

Y este va por la vida en si, la vida misma, por todas las cosas que la vida nos da y nos quita, sus caricias y sus bofetadas, sus dudad y sus perfecciones.

xo xo

JeiCi.

* * *

**Una mancha mueve el mundo.**

El mundo vuelve al murmullo habitual, ella a mi lado y el universo sigue girando.

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro separados por la redonda mesa repleta de bebidas.

Annie coge un té con hielo y acaricia la mano de Greta cariñosamente.

Ya no tengo ganas de irme, tengo ganas de quedarme sentado allí y mirarla lenta y detenidamente. Disfrutando del momento como quien disfruta del sabor del chocolate en el paladar.

La conversación viaja entre lugares, libros, trabajos y sensaciones.

Cuando el cielo empieza a oscurecer y algunos de los amigos de Max se han ido he descubierto que Ann es artista y que ha obtenido una plaza para ser profesora en Miami International University of Art & Design, empieza en julio, por lo que tiene que buscar trabajo.

Suena el teléfono.

Va Tom, vuelve al cabo de poco tiempo.

-Alexx, la madre de Parker nos ha pedido si podemos llevarle a casa. Les ha surgido un pequeño problema.

-Claro, mi vida. ¿No os importa quedaros por aquí? No tardaremos.

Obviamente me ofrezco para quedarme desinteresadamente.

Las luces del patio se reflejan entre las bebidas de colores y me hacen sentir relajado.

Oigo a Max que viene con su nuevo monopatín.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?- dice la madre de Alexx.

-Es un skate...-dice él, y empieza a contarle parte de su mundo.

-Voy al baño- dice Ann flojito para no cortar a Max.

Se levanta y abre la puerta corredera para entrar.

La miro, es indudable que me vuelvo a sentir enamorado. Esos nervios, esas risas tontas, esas palabras premeditadas, esas miradas con el alma…

-Mirad lo que he aprendido ha hacer- dice entonces Max.

Desvío la mirada de la puerta para mirar al chico.

Sube en el monopatín y da una patada al suelo.

Demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, por lo que cae haca adelante. Llora.

Me levanto y voy hacia él mientras todos los abuelos se han alzado preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-Me…me…he hecho daño- dice mientras aprieta la mano contra la rodilla.

Se la aparto con dulzura y veo que se ha hecho un bueno corte, pero no lo bastante profundo para tener que ponerle puntos.

Pongo cara de preocupación.

Max me mira asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que tenemos que cortarla- le digo mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

Le levanto del suelo.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Lo intenta pero tropieza.

Entonces le cojo en brazos.

-Ya me encargo yo, tranquilos- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Los abuelos se vuelven a sentar relajados esta vez.

Entramos en la casa y Max me guía hacia el baño.

Utilizamos el de Alexx y Tom. Es grande e inmaculado, lleno de potecitos de baño, olor a jabón y luces redondas en el espejo.

Le siento en el mármol blanco y busco en los cajones alcohol, gasas y una tirita.

-Te va a escocer un poco- le advierto.

Le doblo el pantalón para que no se lo manche, y le limpio la herida con cuidado.

Suelta algún que otro quejido apretando los pequeños puños.

-Ya esta, has sido muy valiente - digo mientras le pongo una tirita con elefantes dibujados en la herida ya sin sangre.

-Gracias- sonríe.

Noto a alguien observándome desde la puerta en silencio. La veo a través del espejo sonriendo con dulzura mientras nos mira.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se acerca y acaricia el pelo de Max.

-Me he caído, pero he sido muy valiente y casi no he llorado.

-Es verdad- corroboro yo.

-Y Hache me ha curado.

Ella me mira, le da un besito en la mejilla y le baja del mármol.

-Anda, ves a enseñarle a la abuela esa herida de guerra.

El chico sale alegremente mientras me da las gracias.

Me limpio las manos. Ann sigue allí, guardando las gasas sobrantes y el pote de alcohol. Cuando acaba me mira.

-Max te ha manchado la camisa.

Miro mi camisa y veo una mancha redondita de sangre a la altura del pecho.

-Ven, déjame a mí.

Me gira hacia ella, sonrío, coge papel y lo moja.

Pone una mano en mi cintura con cuidado mientras con la otra frota suavemente la mancha de sangre en mi pecho.

Deseo que la mancha no desaparezca y que se quede a mi lado infinitamente.

La miro sin pudor, tiene los labios entreabiertos, el de abajo es carnoso y rojizo, el de arriba es más suave y sobresale un poco. Su cara es redondita y tiene la nariz también redondita, perfecta para su cara; los ojos son expresivos, entre verde y pinceladas marrones, me parece que brillan y sonríen por ellos mismos. Su olor me envuelve y se mezcla con el mío, se unen para formar uno mejor irresistible. Noto como las notas de coco entran por mi nariz y se posan en mi cerebro, haciéndome perder el norte y dejándome sin pensar con claridad, como si estuviese en un sueño. Un momento difuminado cerca de ella, mi nuevo paraíso.

-Te llamé- digo por culpa de la mezcla de sensaciones olor y momento. Me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decir. Levanta la mirada y la junta con la mía. Noto la vibración de las ondas visuales con el contacto.

-¿Entonces eras tú?

-Si…

Sonríe. Espera que diga algo más.

-¿Entonces…entonces tienes pareja?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo descolgó un hombre.

-Era Tom, yo estaba en la ducha.

¡Tom! Pues claro, era esa su voz, por eso me sonaba tanto.

Vuelve a agachar la cabeza, la mancha ya casi a desaparecido.

-Bueno…esto ya está- dice.

No, no está, por favor no separes tu mano de mi pecho, no dejes que me vuelva al olvido, quédate y dime que te has fijado en mi.

No se separa, se queda quieta mientras su mirada se posa en mis labios, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro y notando el calor de mi cuerpo.

Se oye la puerta de la entrada y voces.

-Ya estamos aquí- dice la voz de Alex.

Entonces el momento mágico se rompe y volvemos a estar en Miami, en el baño de Alexx, en el cumple de Max, rodeados de champús, cremas y toallas.

Ann separa lentamente su mano de mi pecho hasta que sus yemas ya no mantienen contacto con mi piel cubierta.

-Gracias- digo bajando la mirada con timidez. Me parece que me he puesto rojo, noto calor en mis mejillas.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada, sonríe y se acaba de separar, sale por la puerta.

Oigo sus pasos por la escalera.

Me miro al espejo, mi camisa tiene una mancha de agua, pero ya no tiene sangre ni tampoco la mano de Ann en ella.

Cierro la luz y bajo por las mismas escaleras por las que hace unos instantes ella bajaba.

* * *

Disfruta de cada pequeño instante de tu insignificante vida, porque al fin y al cabo, no es tan insignificante como parece.

Hoy filosófica -.-

xo xo

Reviews super bien recibidos (:

JeiCi


	6. Bajo la luz de una figurada Toscana

_Después de unas merecidas vacaciones he vuelto(:_

_& con nueva inspiración+ nueva__ banda sonora._

_¿Buenas vacaciones las vuestras? Eso espero(;_

_Espero que os guste y que haya valido la pena la espera._

_Las canciones que voy poniendo a veces son para entrar en lo que los personajes sienten(: _

_Con mucho amor,_

_JeiCi._

* * *

**Bajo la luz de una figurada Toscana.**

Bajo del Hummer y me tiemblan las manos. Definitivamente estoy nervioso, todo mi cuerpo respira inquietud y emoción. Es como esa sensación al subirte a una montaña rusa: cuando empiezas a subir la pendiente, ese estado de nerviosismo y de la repetición sucesiva del típico: ¿Porqué he subido aquí?, y cuando crees que tus labios no pueden aguantar más la presión de tus dientes sobre ellos es justo aquí cuando, con una sacudida, caes al vacío con esa sensación de cosquilleo y libertad absoluta.

Eso mismo siento yo ahora.

Pero también siento inseguridad. Inseguridad por el pesimismo habitual del no saldrá bien, por el ¿le gustaré?, por el ¿voy bien vestido?, por el ¿esta futura relación me llevará a la sensación de cosquilleo e infinita libertad al igual que la montaña rusa? ¿Pasará lo que ha pasado con mis otras relaciones?

Ahora es cuando sale mi lado positivo, escondido en términos de amor, y dice: ya se verá, disfruta del momento. Carpe Diem, como la ideología de los renacentistas del siglo XVI.

Me fijo en el edificio al que me dirijo, es cercano a la playa, tiene grandes ventanales por lo que debe de ser muy luminoso y aún deben captar los anaranjados tonos del sol del atardecer; a juzgar por el guardia de la puerta, el edificio, es lujoso y con estilo.

Entro.

Una enorme alfombra roja inunda el suelo, hay una mesa de recepción de madera blanca y unas enormes escaleras de mármol que suben solas ante mí. Hay un ascensor a la izquierda.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- dice el recepcionista.

Me quito las gafas y me dirijo hacia allí.

Raza india, casado, dos hijos, constante uso de productos como la lejía, camisa limpia, residuos de tabaco en el pantalón, interés por su trabajo…deja de centrarte, estas fuera de servicio.

-He quedado con Ann Woods.

-Un segundito.

Teclea unos números en el teléfono y espera.

-Buenas tardes señorita Woods, el señor…

-Caine.

-…el señor Caine a llegado. De acuerdo. Enseguida.

Se levanta de la silla y me guía hacia el ascensor.

-Piso 14, puerta A.

-Gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, moqueta roja, luces y espejo.

Entro. Se cierras las puertas.

Tomo aire y me miro al espejo. Es la primera cita que tengo después de la muerte de Marisol, es algo extraño.

Hoy me he arreglado un poco más de lo normal, llevo mi habitual traje de Armani pero esta vez sin estrenar y una camiseta blanca con líneas separadas azules. Jugueteo con mis gafas que tengo en las manos y suena el esperado _ding_.

Las puertas se abren. Mi nerviosismo aumenta. Me quedo plantado y mirando el pasillo.

Tengo dos opciones: entrar y enfrentarme a mi posible nueva vida o salir corriendo como un cobarde.

Decido enfrentarme a mi posible nueva vida, al fin y al cabo me he enfrentado a asesinos más peligrosos que una cita. Una cita…

14 A.

Llamo con los nudillos de los dedos.

Tacones, pasos, arreglos de última hora. Noto su presencia detrás de la puerta, espera unos segundos, como si tomara aire y se arreglara el carmín en el espejo que debe adornar el pasillo.

Abre con una sonrisa.

-¡Horatio! Bienvenido, pasa por favor.

-Hola, Ann.

Lleva un vestido azul flojo vaporoso, suave y dulce como ella. El pelo suelto y un pequeño tupé. Zapatos de tacón finos, de tiras. Su olor envolvente a coco familiar y su sonrisa contagiosa.

Nos quedamos mirando, unos dos segundos cargados de sensaciones y emociones que dicen más que el simple _hola _anterior.

Entro.

-He traído esto, espero que te guste el vino.

Coge la botella que le acerco y la mira.

-No hacía falta, pero me encanta.

Me sonríe.

Me da una señal para que entre.

Hay un espejo al lado de la puerta, la pared del cual es roja morada.

Echo un vistazo. La luz del ocaso ilumina el _loft_. La pared de la cocina es verde flojo, con barra americana. Hay unas escaleras de madera no muy altas que llevan al dormitorio con paredes de madera también, una combinación muy poco vista pero con mucha clase. Hay algunas cajas repletas de cosas amontonadas a un lado. Me esfuerzo por no analizar lo que veo, dejar a un lado la visión del trabajo.

-Siento el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de acabar de colocar todo.

-No te preocupes, me gusta así.

-Un toque personal, ¿no?

Asiento con una sonrisa.

Me guía hacia el salón.

Sofá de piel blanca, mesita pequeña, también blanca, con un mantel morado, televisor y un gramófono del cual salen compases de _Lambchop_ que pasean anchamente por la estancia. Hay un cuadro colgado de la pared, es el boceto de un vestido blanco con encajes azules.

-Espero que te guste la pasta.

-Claro.

-Ponte cómodo.

Me siento en un taburete de la barra americana, la cocina hace un olor que derrite y deleite a cualquier mortal.

Abre la botella de vino y sirve dos copas.

Me entrega una y posa la suya en los labios.

Lo saborea y cierra los ojos.

-Que delicia.

-Me alegro que te guste- digo mientras bebo un sorbo.

Suena el timbre de la cocina.

-Bueno, esto ya está.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, perfectamente preparada, y enciende alguna luz.

Las luces que enciende son tenues pero iluminan, la música de fondo relajada y el aroma de los ñoquis con salsa me envuelve. Me siento como en la bellaToscana.

Me doy cuenta de que los nervios se han ido y dejan paso libre al hambre.

Coge la copa y la levanta.

-Un brindis por…

Pone cara pensativa.

Un brindis por esto. Un brindis por un futuro nosotros. Un brindis por el renacer.

-…por el momento y por que me haya quedado buena la comida.

Sonrío y junto mi copa con la suya fusionándose con un hermoso ding.

Con el tenedor cojo un ñoqui, me lo llevo a la boca.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. Es increíble que pueda saber tan bueno algo tan pequeño. Es como un contraste de sabores, una inmersión en la Toscana.

-¿Tan malos están?

No tengo palabras para explicarle lo realmente buenos que le han quedado.

-Es lo mejor que he probado nunca, de verdad.

Le suben los colores a los pómulos y sonríe, mientras sus encantadores hoyuelos forman parte de sus mejillas.

La conversación surge sola al igual que el sol pierde intensidad y se funde con el azulado mar.

Sentados en el sofá con nuestras copas de vino y riendo como hace años que no lo hacía. No se si es el vino que me ha subido o el sentirme vivo de nuevo.

Suspira, necesita coger aire después de reírnos de alguna mala pasada de su vida y de alguna relación desafortunada que tubo. Se toma las cosas malas con humor. No se como lo hace. Me encantaría saber hacerlo, pero he llegado a acumular tantas decepciones que nunca me he planteado reírme de ellas.

Se coloca el liso pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu vida?

La miro, sus ojos brillan y me desnudan el alma. Me desarman y me transportan a un lugar mejor.

-Yo…- empiezo pero la voz se me rompe.

-Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, se algunas cosas de tú vida y se que no ha sido fácil, para nada.

Me sonríe con complicidad.

-Siempre va bien desahogarse con alguien y más aún si tiene una botella de vino en sus manos.

Río y me doy cuenta de que nunca le he contado a nadie lo que siento realmente, lo que pasó realmente. Lo cierto es que nunca he tenido a nadie cercano para expresar mis sentimientos.

Y me sincero. Me sincero como jamás lo he hecho. Contándole la verdad de todo.

Empiezo relatándole mi infancia, los problemas con mi padre y de cómo me maltrató, lo mal que lo pasaba mi madre; mi hermano y sus problemas como policía infiltrado; algún hecho bueno de mi vida; alguna pincelada sobre mi trabajo y lo duro que es mirar a los ojos a la muerte cada día; y entonces entra el tema de Speed…

Me entrecorto explicando como murió delante de mí, como se difuminó su vida ante mi mirada.

Me aprieta la mano para darme ánimos.

Continúo mi historia.

Pasan por palabras la muerte de Rachel, la de Marisol, la de mi hermano Reimond, la bala de Eric y todas las cosas desafortunadas de mi patética existencia.

Y acabo. Mi propio fin. Mi pérdida de las ganas de vivir, de las ganas de descubrir, de las ganas de respirar…

Se levanta y va a la cocina, abre la nevera y saca algo.

Se vuelve a sentar a mi lado y me da un trozo de chocolate con leche.

-Siempre ayuda- me sonríe con ternura- Horatio, no quiero que pierdas la fe en la vida. No dejes de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres, los pequeños detalles que tiene, porque esos son los que la endulzan. La vida son cuatro días y dos de ellos tienen tonalidades grises. Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo.

Saboreo el chocolate y por primera vez me envuelve el sabor dulce de este en mi paladar.

Me siento como si un gran peso que llevaba durante años dejara de ser tan pesado gracias a ella. Gracias a Ann. Jamás nadie me había escuchado atentamente como lo ha hecho ella, jamás.

El reloj marca las dos de la mañana y yo no se como darle las gracias.

-¡Que tarde es!- ríe- ¿Trabajas mañana?

Asiento.

Cierro los ojos. Que rápido pasa el tiempo a su lado. No quiero irme, pero debo. Empiezo a las siete.

Nos levantamos del sofá, dejamos las copas en la mesa.

-Te acompaño- se ofrece.

Coge una chaqueta y cierra la puerta.

El aire fresco acaricia la nocturna Miami.

-Ha sido un placer cenar contigo- me atrevo a decir- gracias por todo.

-El placer ha sido mío y no me des las gracias. Espero repetirlo alguna vez.

-Dalo por hecho.

Sonreímos con delicadeza.

Y los arrebatos de decirle que aunque la conozco des de hace tan poco tiempo ya es parte de mi vida.

Ann se acerca a mí con toda su pureza y me acaricia el rostro. Hace años que nadie hace eso. Me estremezco. Es tan dulce y suave. Acerca sus labios a mi mejilla y la besa con cariño.

-Buenas noches, Horatio, no olvides lo que te he dicho.

Y vuelve a su fortaleza, a su castillo custodiado. Y vuelvo a sentirme solo.

Pero no tan solo como hace una semana, me siento menos solo, más humano.

-Buenas noches, Ann- susurro a la oscuridad.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Es de noche, llueve y me siento bien._

_Os quiere,_

_JeiCi._


	7. SIG Sauer P226

Queridos lectores,

Es un placer volver a estas tierras(:

Siento el retraso, de verdad.

Siento comunicaros que soy una despistada y una mala enamorada de Horatio y no me he dado cuenta hasta hace unas semanas que la madre de Horatio también murió, a manos del padre de H, así que podríamos sumarlo a la lista de desgracias que el pobre ha sufrido. Que despiste -.- . Me siento fatal por no haberme dado cuenta antes, sorry por mil a los fieles seguidores de la serie.

Espero que os guste y que compense el pequeño error,

JeiCi

xo xo

**SIG-Sauer P226**

No tengo prisa por levantarme. Mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras cojo aire y disfruto del calor de la luz por mi blanca piel.

A pesar de que mis problemas siguen aquí, los veo más lejos, más borrosos.

Hace dos semanas de la primera cita con Ann y ahora, puedo afirmar, que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Quedamos la mayoría de los días después del trabajo para pasar el rato y alegrarnos el día.

Ann es tan espontánea y sorprendente que no sabes como podrá acabar tu día con ella: puedes acabar mirando estrellas, como comiendo helados, como en India, en Japón o en Italia.

Me hace ver la vida de otra manera, desde otra perspectiva, reírme de las ironías de mi vida.

Puedo notar como el fantasma de Marisol continua a mi lado y sigo sin sentirme preparado para empezar de nuevo una relación por miedo a que acabe mal. Tengo tantas ideas sobre Ann. No puedo evitar pensar como sería una vida con ella, con sus caricias al despertar, con su fragancia en el baño, teniendo un hijo con ella…no quiero pensar más en ello, no me lleva a ninguna parte, no puedo cambiar mis circunstancias. _Per si tu vida, o la manera de verla._ Cállate positivismo. Quiero disfrutar del ahora con Ann y no pensar. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz tenerla a mi lado, me hace sentir alguien especial de nuevo.

Me acomodo en la cama y recorro los momentos vividos estos últimos días. Es como si en, aproximadamente, una semana hubiese redescubierto el mundo y sus maravillas junto a Ann.

_Ann coge un lienzo y lo plana delante de mí__ con una idea rondándole por su cabecita._

_-Expresa tus emociones- dice sonriendo._

_La miro con los ojos abiertos, nunca he pintado seriamente._

_-Ann…yo no…_

_-¿puedes?- levanta una ceja- Lo primero que les digo a mis alumnos ¿sabes que es? Que todo el mundo lleva un artista dentro, de una manera o de otra. Camina hacia su mesa, c__oge una foto y lo pone al lado del lienzo, coge las pinturas y también las deposita cerca de mi._

_Yo me mantengo quieto, sin saber que hacer, mirándola. _

_Se acerca a mí, me quita la chaqueta del traje con cuidado y la posa en una silla, me dobla las mangas de la camisa, pone sus manos de artista en mi cintura y me gira hacia el lienzo._

_-Listo._

_Contemplo el lienzo. Blanco, inmaculado. No quiero pintarlo, mancharlo, romperlo, destrozarlo. Es como contemplar una infinidad de la nada, un sin fin de inmacularidad._

_-No quiero estropearlo._

_-No podrías estropearlo aunque quisieras._

_Me adelanta un lápiz__._

_Lo cojo. Miro la imagen que quiere que dibuje: es un atardece, una mezcla de rojos, amarillos, blancos, marrones…_

_Trago. Pongo la suave punta del lápiz en el lienzo. Un pequeño pigmento plateado se pinta en la blanca infinidad._

_Intento dibujar una línea, pero me tiembla la mano._

_-Relájate, solo tienes que centrar todas tus emociones en el dibujo, dejarte llevar por él. Envuélvete en él, se parte de él, conviértete en el dibujo._

_Coge mi mano con cuidado y la guía sobre el lienzo. La noto cerca de mi, el calor de su cuerpo y la dulzura con la que hace su trabajo. _

_Me centro en lo que me pide que haga y por un momento me pierdo en el esbozo__ y me fusiono con la mano de Ann. Ella nota que estoy concentrado y separa su mano de la mía para que pueda soltarme con libertad. _

_M__e deja enfrentándome al lienzo con líneas plateadas._

_Pierdo la memoria y los recuerdos y todo lo ajeno a la pintura que tengo delante desaparece. Mis problemas ya no parecen problemas más bien pequeños agujeros fuera del lienzo. Entro en otra realidad durante un tiempo infinito e imperceptible._

_-¿Puedo?._

_Ann me despierta de mi inmersión en su mundo._

_Le dejo espacio para que revise mi trabajo. Me siento como un alumno delante de su profesora. Coge un pastel amarillo y pinta unas líneas al principio del atardecer, las difumina y le da otra iluminación a la pintura._

_-Pues para ser tu primera pintura no se te da nada mal._

_La miro extrañado, dudo que se me de bien la pintura y menos en un despacho lleno de obras de arte. Pero por unas horas he sentido lo que siente un artista, he sentido la relación tan estrecha e íntima que siente su creador con su obra…_

_Con su dedo índice manchado de pintura amarilla floja me da un toque en la nariz._

_Me encanta Ann._

Blanco a 100 metros, viento de 30 kl/, sol fuera de la línea de tiro, posición correcta, arma bien cogida. Esperar el momento adecuado. Aprieto el gatillo. Tiro en el blanco. Aprieto el gatillo. Las dos balas salen disparadas la una detrás de la otra, moviéndose al son del viento, sigilosas.

La diana dibujada en el papel reluce dos agujeros en el centro.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo has hecho?

Me giro y veo a Ann que me mira con cara de alucinación.

-No es tan difícil. Ven, prueba.

Le extiendo mi SIG-Sauer P226**. **La coge con cuidado, como si pudiese romperse con el contacto.

Se adelanta unos pasos y mira la diana, me mira a mi y vuelve a mirar a la diana.

-Aprieto, ¿no?

Sonrío.

-Si.

Le tiemblan las manos. Aprieta el gatillo cerrando los ojos. La bala sale disparada y choca contra el panel de la diana, en el círculo más alejado del centro.

-Al menos le he dado- sonríe.

-¿Me permites?- digo mientras me acerco a ella.

Asiente despacio.

Me pongo justo detrás de ella, intentando separar el lado sentimental del profesional, noto su cuerpo rozando el mío, tan cerca, tan cálido. La cojo de la cintura y la coloco, le subo los brazos con una suave caricia.

-Baja un poco las piernas.

Lo hace.

Coloco mi cabeza junto a la suya, huelo su aroma y tengo que pestañear para volver en si y no dejarme llevar por la agradable sensación de tenerla tan cerca; le ayudo a aguantar el arma para que no le tiemblen las manos.

-Nota el viento y calcula la distancia, se paciente- le susurro.

Se estremece ante mi susurro en su cuello pero vuelve a centrarse.

Puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pum-pum pum-pum, pasa un pequeño rato hasta que decide disparar. Coge aire antes de tirar aprieta el gatillo mientras lo suelta. Vuelve a disparar.

Las dos balas en segunda línea de círculo.

-¡Le he dado!- dice mientras se gira y empieza a dar saltitos contenta, me abraza.

Noto como una oleada de gratificación, plenitud, relajación recorre cada parte que está junto a su piel. Me doy cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ha abrazado, me ha abrazado de esa manera.

Cuando se separa sigue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se pone roja al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y de lo cerca que sigue de mí.

-Lo siento, normalmente no me emociono tanto…

Le sonrío.

-¿Puedo volver a tirar?

-Claro.

-Creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto al campo de tiro.

Se gira, coge el arma, se coloca exactamente como le he enseñado y dispara.

El punto débil de Horatio son las mujeres(: y yo, soy una de ellas.

MUUAHAHAHAH(:

XO XO


	8. Sucias bestias

_Seguiditos__ para compensar el retraso(;_

_En este hay algo,_

_(:_

_LUVE H._

**SUICIAS BESTIAS **

+354-231-256.

Pip. Pip. Pip.

-Hola Hache- dice al descolgar.

-Hola Ann.

Es de noche y estoy apoyado en el Hummer mientras miro las luces que iluminan el departamento criminalístico de Miami Dade, los tacones de Ann suenan en la otra línea, marcando sus pasos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- me pregunta con su alegría habitual.

-Bastante bien, ningún caso escalofriante. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Muy, muy cansado. Acabo de salir ahora. Pero eso no significa que te de plantón. Pero necesito cambiarme y arreglarme un poquitín.

Silencio.

-¿En una hora?

-Creo que necesito una más, no, es broma. Por ti en veinte minutos estoy lista.

Sonrío.

- Y llegaré a casa en unos…- se para. Como si alguien le hubiese tapado la boca.

-¿Ann?

Oigo como su teléfono cae al suelo y sus gritos, sus gritos de terror.

-Suél…ta…me… ¡Hache!- suplica.

En un segundo mi mente ha creado trescientas sesenta y cinco cosas que le pueden estar pasando en ese momento, desastres, asesinos, violadores secuestradores…

No cuelgo. Entro corriendo al departamento y busco a Dave.

-Rastrea el número. Ahora.- sueno amenazante.

Dave me mira asustado y conecta mi iphone al ordenador.

Miro ansioso y con prisa la pantalla, esperando ver un resultado.

Se que le ha pasado algo malo. Por mi culpa.

Por favor Señor, otra vez no, por favor…otra vez no, no te lleves el amor otra vez.

Los circulitos verdes de búsqueda se paran justo donde da señal el móvil de Ann.

400 Southeast 2nd Avenue.

Desaparezco del departamento y entro en el Hummer con prisas. No me importa nada más que no sea Ann ahora mismo.

Pongo las llaves, arranco, aprieto el acelerador cada vez más y más, más nervioso, con más adrenalina recorriendo mis venas. Las ansias de acción, las ansias de salvarla como si fuera su héroe.

La ventanilla está abierta y el aire pasa zumbando al igual que el ruido de los coches y las luces.

Doy un giro brusco y aparco de cualquier manera en el parking que ha detectado el ordenador siguiendo la señal.

Salgo del coche y desenfundo el arma. Camino despacio, escuchando mi alrededor, buscando algún indicio de donde puede estar Ann y su agresor.

Su móvil y su Louis Vuitton están en el suelo, tirados con prisa y miedo.

No se la han llevado en coche, no hay rodadas. Sigo caminando.

Veo una puerta, entre los coches, que conduce a las escaleras, está entreabierta, hace poco que la han abierto.

Un trozo de tela verde yace en el suelo y más adelante, una pulsera de cuero con tiras. Se que es de Ann.

Empujo la puerta con rapidez y oigo sus intentos de gritos, sus sollozos entrecortados.

Y se lo que es. Se que es la bestia que intenta hacerle daño.

Un violador. Un sucio violador.

Es lo que más odio después de los pederastas.

Me acerco con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Ahora puedo oír con claridad lo que dice Ann.

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿Por qué a mi?.

Bajo un escalón más y la veo, les veo.

El violador está tirado encima de ella, intentándole quitar el vestido con una mano y intentando separarle las piernas con la otra. Ann tiene rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pequeñas gotas de roja sangre se deslizan por sus perfectas piernas. Intenta defenderse de él, como puede.

Ann consigue ponerle una mano en la cara al violador y empujarle la cara hacia atrás. Pero él puede con ella, es más fuerte y tiene más práctica en intentos de violación.

-Vamos no te resistas, nena, te va a gustar. Vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos.

Desbloqueo el arma justo encima de la cabeza del violador.

Se queda quieto al notar el ruido y la presión en su coronilla. Pero sigue encima del cuerpo de Ann, que tiene los ojos cerrados.

-La señorita te ha dicho que la sueltes. Apártate lentamente de ella y levántate.

Al reconocer mi voz Ann abre los ojos.

-Hache-susurra mientras las lágrimas le brotan de sus ojos verde-marrones.

El violador se levanta lentamente como le he dicho, pero con sus manos roza, acaricia a su manera, el cuerpo indefenso de Ann. Ella aprieta los puños con rabia.

Entonces él se da la vuelta rápidamente para intentar quitarme el arma; iluso. Con un rápido movimiento le estampo contra la pared. Se queja, gime.

-Te he dicho lentamente- digo con agresividad.

Tengo ganas de volverle a estampar contra la pared y pegarle fuerte, notar como las gotas de su espesa sangre brotan de su nariz…

Saco las esposas colgadas de mi cinturón y se las ato sin cuidado en sus manos mientras las paso por la barra de la escalera. No puede escapar y lo sabe.

Tecleo el número de Frank y le digo la dirección.

Voy hacia Ann que está sentada echa una bola en una esquina.

-Cariño…-susurro apartándole con dulzura los mechones mojados de su cara redondita.

Me mira mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa- la miro con tristeza y cariño, una vez me contó que uno de sus mayores miedos era que la violaran, y allí estaba, acabada de afrontar con su miedo- Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí.

Le levanto la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos, y en ese momento sabe que le estoy diciendo la verdad.

Le cojo de la mano y la levanto.

La acerco hacia mi sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y la abrazo fuerte, mientras se acurruca en mi pecho y sus lágrimas mojan mi cuello y mi camisa.

Dejo que lloré durante un rato mientras le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Cuando ya respira con normalidad saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y enjuago sus cristalinas lágrimas.

Cierra los ojos mientras nota la pequeña presión, las pequeñas caricias que paso por su rostro.

Llega Frank.

-Vámonos cielo- y la cojo suavemente del brazo- Gracias Frank.

Su vestido verde está rasgado y dudo que quiera volver a ponérselo.

Le abro la puerta y se sienta, la cierro con cuidado.

Subo.

-Iremos a que te hagan una revisión, ¿vale?

Asiente.

Durante el viaje no dice nada, mira por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Antes de llegar sus labios se separan lentamente.

-Gracias Horatio, gracias.

-No tienes porqué dármelas.

Después de convencerá para que se quede en mi casa, le preparo una infusión calentita.

-¿Puedo darme un baño?

-No hace falta que lo preguntes. Ven.

La guío al baño de mi habitación.

Los enormes ventanales presentan la infinidad y la belleza de las estrellas sin estar contaminadas de luz artificial.

Ann las admira mientras lleno la bañera de agua y jabón. Cuando está llena gradúo un poco la luz para que pueda relajarse y la miro.

Sonríe con timidez y mira al suelo.

Cojo una toalla del armario.

-Buscaré algo que puedas ponerte.

Se queda quieta y las lágrimas le vuelven a caer. La abrazo, le doy un beso en la cabeza y le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Le guiño un ojo y salgo. Cierro la puerta.

Sobran las palabras.

Noto como desliza sus prendas por el cuerpo, las dobla y se mete en el agua con un suspiro al notar el agua caliente por su cuerpo dolorido.

Voy al ropero y miro la ropa que puedo dejarle. Mi mirada se posa en la ropa de Marisol. Borro la idea de la cabeza. Cojo un jersey de NYPD que se que le gusta y unas cuantas prendas más.

Cuando está caliente la infusión llamo a la puerta del baño. Entro.

Está estirada en la bañera, tapada con el jabón, con los brazos empapados fuera. El olor, la luz, Ann, todo es de película. La contemplo mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre digo:

-Jersey de NYPD.

-Me encanta- dice mientras lo mira con admiración.

Lo dejo en el mármol y me acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora mejor.

Sonrío. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero a la vez iluminados por la belleza del momento.

Se sumerge en la bañera y cuando sale se pasa las manos por la cara y el pelo.

Suspira aliviada.

Me mira.

-Horatio, eres un hombre muy dulce- pausa-. Nunca nadie me ha mirado como lo haces tú.

Me sorprendo, no esperaba que dijese eso. Sonrío con timidez. Nunca me habían dicho que era un hombre dulce, hasta ahora.

-Nunca nadie me ha dicho las cosas bonitas que tu me dices- me atrevo a decir en un arrebato de Lesternidad.

No separo la mirada, mis ojos se endulzan y dejo que esa sensación vuelva a recorrer mis venas y me de vida. Y me doy cuenta que he estado intentando evitar enamorarme de ella, pero no puedo, me enamoran demasiado sus palabras.

Me acerco a ella despacio, mientras la miro profundamente.

Ella me devuelve la mirada y a medida que voy acercándome me mira los labios y entreabre los suyos, cierra los ojos.

Y juntamos nuestros labios. Cierro los ojos.

Noto sus fino, tibios, mojados labios deslizándose con dulzura por los míos. ¿Cuánto llevamos desando esto? Pone su mano mojada en mi mejilla y me acaricia el pelo. Le acaricio el cuello.

Es el beso más dulce que me han dado nunca.

Deslizo los míos por su labio inferior para notar su cálido aroma y sabor.

Suspiramos con placer mientras la magia nos envuelve al igual que nuestras sensaciones con el contacto de nuestra piel.

No quiero que se acabe nunca este momento, no quiero dejar de saborearla con anhelo y dulzura.

Las gotas que resbalan de su cuerpo suenan al caer otra vez en el agua al son de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y nuestras suaves caricias.

Hacía tanto que los labios de una mujer no recorrían los míos, que una persona y un lugar repletos de amor estaban a mi lado…

_Aix…__quien fuese bañera, agua, jersey de NYPD y Ann. _

_Simplemente quien fuese de Horatio._

_Espero que os haya gustado!(:_

_With love,_

_JeiCi._


	9. Sonrisa al cuadrado

_L__o se, no tiene nombre haber tardado tanto._

_Lo siento, muchísimo. Gracias por esperar. _

_S__urgió la inspiración después de la larga y tortuosa oscuridad._

_Quiero darle las gracias a __**Thamy (my tweeeeen)(:**__ por comentarme que siguiera con la historia con ese toque tuyo que tanto me gusta, la verdad es que me distes muchos ánimos para hacerlo(: __**LOF YOU**_

_También quiero dárselas a __**Carol, most known as Tweedle Dee**__, por dejarme entrar en su mundo y entrar en el mío. No sabes lo mucho que aprecio que estés en mi vida aunque a veces no lo demuestre(: Así que..hoy te dedico el chap; por ser quien eres, por aguantarme cuando he estado en plan zombi y por ser pelirroja :D . Así que venga todos, un GRAN hurra por los pelirrojos! __**3**_

_Y__, finalmente, gracias a ti, si, a ti… por leerlo(:_

_Att,._

_JeiCi_

**Sonrisa²**

Respiro lentamente su aroma. Se cala en mis huesos. Me hiela la sangre. Hace que mi corazón lata más despacio y la sangre sea bombeada lentamente y sin prisas de una manera relajante.

Posa su mano empapada en los labios, incapaz de comprender que ha pasado o cuanto ha durado.

Entonces me mira y suspira con un leve susurro:

-Horatio.

Me encanta como suena mi nombre en sus labios. ¿Cómo algo puede tornarse tan dulce, delicado y maravilloso cuando lo susurra ella?

Sonrío con timidez. Noto mis mejillas ardiendo con pudor, por haberla besado, por estar totalmente a su merced.

Abro los labios para decirle alguna cosa bonita, algo para romper el silencio; un silencio que si no fuera porqué me he quedado desarmado y sin razón diría que es un silencio incómodo; pero entonces suena mi móvil, cortando toda la magia del momento y el silencio.

-Pensaba que esto solo pasaba en las películas- dice Ann.

Sonrío y salgo del baño.

¿Dónde he metido el móvil? Encima de la cama, brillando débilmente con cada sonido que produce. Solo y frío.

-Deberías venir a ver esto; no te llamaría si no fuese importante.- dice Frank al teléfono con un temblor extraño en su voz.

-Espero que lo sea.

Cuelgo y con el móvil en la mano voy al baño. Que oportunos son los casos…

Ann ya ha salido, lleva la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ya no tiene sangre resbalándole por el cuerpo, pero si tiene pequeñas marcas de dientes y arañazos en los brazos y el cuello.

-Tengo..tengo que irme- suspiro.

Ann me mira con ternura y compasión.

-Lo siento - Me disculpo. No quiero irme, pero se que si Frank ha llamado en mis horas libres es que ha pasado algo importante-. No tardaré demasiado en volver. Y…-me sonrojo- no te vayas, por favor, quédate.

Sonríe con timidez y asentir.

-¿Te preparo algo de comer antes de irme? ¿Un sándwich, sopa, pasta, fruta…?.

-No, tranquilo, no tengo mucha hambre.

Arqueo una ceja y la miro con suspicacia; la miro a los ojos descifrando su mente.

Ante mi mirada responde:

-Vale, de acuerdo, comeré algo de fruta.

La guío a la cocina mientras sus pies descalzos se deslizan de puntillas por el parquet. Tiene las uñas pintadas de rojo.

-Aquí está la nevera, el microondas, las platos…-digo mientras señalo cajones y doy vueltas por la cocina.

Sonríe divertida.

-La televisión- señalo por encima de la barra americana-. En el despacho hay muchos libros…por si te apetece leer algo.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Si, seguro?

-Si, tranquilo, cerraré la puerta con llave, me pondré el pijama y no hablaré con desconocidos.

Sonrío.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Me encantaría pero…Miami te necesita más que yo esta noche.

Cojo las llaves, el móvil y me pongo la chaqueta del traje negro.

-Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿lo harás?

-Como usted ordene mi teniente.

Me acerco muy despacio para no incomodarla y la beso lentamente para despedirme. Suspira. Poso mi mano en sus caderas cubiertas por el suave algodón blanco y me pierdo en la sensación de tenerla suavemente entre mis brazos. El pasillo se difumina, la puerta se difumina, el caso se difumina y solo ella toma relevancia en mi mente.

Posa la mano en mi pecho y me empuja hacia atrás.

-Vamos, vete o se esfumarán las pruebas- dice contenta.

Respiro mientras almaceno en mi mente una imagen de ese momento.

-Adiós Ann- digo mientras abro la puerta.

-Ciao.

Mira como me subo al Hummer envuelta en la toalla blanca, cierra con una sonrisa al ver que la brisa le impregna la piel.

Tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que estoy en el coche y debo arrancar.

¿Me acaba de besar Horatio Caine? Coloco mi mano en el pecho. Pum-pum-pum-pum. Pulso acelerado. Pupilas dilatadas. Emoción contenida bajo el pecho. Respirar. Inspirar. Respirar…

Espero unos minutos hasta que me relajo pero siento como si flotara.

Lentamente y sin prisas llego al baño. Me visto con tranquilidad, disfrutando del roce de la fría ropa por mi piel. Me paso las mangas del jersey por los brazos y por la cabeza, me impregna un olor. El suyo. El jersey huele a él, a su maravilloso aroma fresco con toques dulces de coco. Mmm. Me pierdo en él durante díos sabe cuanto tiempo.

Una cara magullada y con pequeños cortes en las mejillas y rozaduras en el cuerpo me mira desde el espejo. Soy yo. Aparto la vista y me abrazo a mi misma. Me prohíbo llorar.

Cierro la luz del baño y salgo al dormitorio.

No me había dado cuenta de lo amplio que era.

Una cama dos veces la mía gobernaba la estancia, a sus pies una especie de baúl recubierto con cojines a conjunto, mesitas de noche en ambos lados de la cama, alguna que otra foto, una alfombra, una puerta corredera… ¿unas puertas correderas? Probablemente sea el armario. Me pica la curiosidad. No, detente cotilla.

Desvío la mirada del posible armario a las sábanas que duermen extendidas en la cama. Son de color azul; las acaricio, son tan suaves… ¡y pensar que aquí ha dormido él!

Me siento de espaldas a las tentativas puertas y miro la mesilla. _Romeo y Julieta_ descansa plácidamente encima. ¿Lee Shakespeare? Que dulce.

No soy la única que mira el libro. Una mujer morena también lo mira, pero de cierto modo también me mira a mi, con una sonrisa encantadora y una vitalidad en los ojos admirable. Marisol. Cojo la foto. Tiene suaves ondas en el pelo, un cuerpo perfectamente estructurado y una cara de ojos grandes y labios carnosos. Aparto los ojos y devuelvo la foto a su sitio. No puedo no sentirme comparada con ella, parece tan perfecta...

Jugueteo rozando el parquet con los pies y pienso que hacer.

Vale, no puedo resistirme más. Tampoco hago nada malo.

Me levanto y guardo silencio como si de un ritual se tratara.

Contemplo las puertas como si observara detenidamente la escena del crimen. No puede ser un armario, las puertas son demasiado grandes. Ha de ser un vestidor.

Poso suavemente la yema de los dedos en la hendidura de la puerta, cierro los ojos y escucho, como esperando oír el sonido de sus trajes negros de Armani, de sus camisas recién planchadas, de sus zapatos negros de piel…_Ann, Ann…_

Lo abro.

Las pequeñas luces del techo se iluminan junto a una filera de lucecitas situadas alrededor del gran espejo que va del suelo al techo y que me mira sin piedad diciendo: bienvenida al Paraíso.

Abro los ojos incrédula. Es el ropero más…más…no tengo palabras.

El suelo está cubierto por una alfombra azul oscuro, de algún tejido suave. La estructura está hecha toda de madera blanca lisa. Cajones, espacios más grandes para colgar ropa, sitio para los zapatos, percheros para colgar bufandas, tiras de metal para colocar los zapatos de tacón…

Oh dios mío. Ojala pudiese vivir yo en ese armario, no me importaría dormir en un cajón…

A la izquierda están colgados sus elegantes trajes oscuros y sus camisas claras. Planchadas, sin una arruga, guardando su olor en las caras telas.

A la derecha hay menos ropa. Pero ya no es de hombre. Hay perfectos zapatos de tacón colocados en las barras y vestidos de diferentes colores.

Me acerco y acaricio un vestido blanco de seda. Me entristece pensar que la última persona que se puso el vestido se…se fue.

Me estremezco, no debería haber entrado. Debe de ser un lugar sagrado y deberías ser tratado como tal.

Cierro la puerta y las luces se apagan detrás de mí, cerrándome la puerta al pequeño paraíso de trajes y vestidos que no son míos.

Voy a la cocina, la verdad es que no tengo hambre, pero cojo una roja manzana para llenar mi vacío estómago.

Le doy un mordisco y doy una vuelta por la casa.

Todo está pulcramente ordenado y bien decorado. Me paro en el despacho atónita por la cantidad de libros que hay en las paredes.

Tiene un cuadro de Mark Rothko colgado de la pared, que derrocha paz y tranquilidad; al estar situado en el segundo piso un enorme ventanal hace de pared mostrando a lo lejos el oscuro Miami bullicioso; las otras paredes restan cubiertas por libros de todos los colores y medidas. Su mesa de despacho sostiene un inmaculado Mac, fotos y unas cuantas carpetas de casos.

Me detengo en una estantería y deslizo los ojos por ella.

Shakespeare, Stephan King, Horacio, Homero, Donna Leon, Mario Benedetti, Bram Stoker…

Separo Drácula de Bram Stoker de la estantería y paso la yema de los dedos por la cubierta. Es antiguo y el olor a hojas y a historia penetra en mi nariz. Mordisqueo la manzana, cierro la luz y bajo.

Decido sentarme en el sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. Es más cómodo de lo que pensaba, me hundo en el como en mis pensamientos. Me tapo las piernas con una manta y rezo por no quedarme dormida. Estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba, pero incluso así empiezo a leer.

_"Capitulo primero__. _

_D__IARIO DE JONATHAN HARKER__. (Redactado taquigráficamente)_

_3 de mayo. Bistritz._

_Salí de Munich el 1 de mayo a las 8.35 de la tarde, y llegué a Viena a la mañana siguiente; debía haber llegado a las 6.46, pero el tren llevaba una hora de retraso. Buda-Pest parece una c i u d a d m a r a v i l l . . ."_

Noto unos brazos que me rodean y me siento flotar, flotar…

Poco tiempo después peso se reposa encima de algún lugar mullido y caliente. Algo me cubre y noto una caricia en el pelo acompasada con una respiración relajada.

Alguien deposita un suave beso en mi frente y susurra:

-Dulces sueños, princesa.

Vuelvo a mi estado de trance sumergida en mi paraíso particular de pinceladas de coco.

_Espero que la espera haya valido la pena._

_¿Os ha gustado? _

_Dulces sueños, fanfictionistas&lectores(:_

_3_

_PD: Gracias por leerlo._


	10. A la mañana siguiente

_**Hya! I'**__**m back(:**_

_Chap dedicado a Esther que, por los pocos días que la conozco, me ha hecho reír muchísimo y ha alegrado cada una de mis mañanas con sus fotos, sus gifs, sus photoshops y sus frases! MERCII :D _

_/  
_

**-A la mañana siguiente…**

_Es una sensación extraña, como si mi cuerpo __fuese pesado e indiferente al movimiento pero mi mente estuviera en estado de alerta. Abro los ojos y todo es oscuridad. Algo se mueve en esa oscuridad y poco a poco va tomando forma de persona. Estoy tendida en algún lugar, en algún lugar frío. Y siento dolor, una punzada de dolor en el pecho y en las piernas. Opresión. Y le veo. Tendido encima de mí con mirada lasciva y salvaje, preparado para acabar lo que no pudo acabar. Se relame los labios y besa mi pecho cubierto por el vestido. Intento moverme pero no puedo. Terror. Intento gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales no articulan ningún sonido. Me mira y sonríe, se lleva una mano al pantalón y se lo desabrocha. Se tiende encima de mí con rudeza y acercándose a mis labios susurra con su aliento frío:_

_-Nena, hoy no va a venir nadie a salvarte._

Abro los ojos asustada. Temiendo encontrarle realmente encima de mi dispuesto a acabar su fechoría. Sigo notando sus ásperas manos por mi cuerpo, degustándolo con rapidez y brusquedad, la presión de sus piernas contras las mías, su pecho oprimiéndome el mío sin dejarme respirar.

Miro a mi alrededor e intento tomar aire entre las lágrimas que empañan mis ojos.

Estoy sola en una gran cama que no es la mía, destemplada, empapada y perdida. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de donde estoy.

[dif. POV]

La pantalla del ordenador pestañea. Contemplo el ordenador con la mirada perdida, mi mente vaga miles de kilómetros de allí. No entiendo como ha podido escaparse y, por el camino, haberse llevado al guardia de seguridad. Me hierve la sangre.

Si no hubiese vivido muchos casos como ese no estaría preocupado por Ann. Es un violador, suelto y con una presa. Una presa frágil y jugosa que duerme en mi cama, ajena a lo que podría pasar; ajena al mundo, a la luna y al peligro.

El móvil vibra débilmente sobre la mesa, me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y abro el mensaje. Es de Frank: "_Vive en el 32 b de Palm Spring. Voy a pedir la orden y ha primera hora de la mañana estaremos allí_".

Suspiro. En su casa encontraremos algo que nos acerque a su actual paradero y conoceremos más de su mente de criminal. Hasta entonces no puedo hacer nada. Miro el reloj (las 5:30), no son horas para presentarse, sin una orden, en el piso.

Chasqueo la lengua asqueado.

Levanto la mirada y allí está ella. Como un ángel, un ángel caído. Pálida y con los ojos brillantes. Tiembla levemente.

Me acerco despacio, sin oprimirla.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Asiente débilmente y dice entrecortadamente:

-Solo he tenido una pesadilla…y él estaba allí y… sus manos por mi cuerpo y…- las lágrimas le resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas.

La cojo con una mano para acercarla más a mi, se acurruca entre mi pecho y suspira entre lágrimas.

Le doy un beso en la cabeza con dulzura y le cojo la cara con las manos para que me mire.

Sus ojos verde-marrones están empañados y perdidos, buscando una luz en la oscuridad que la envuelve.

-Ann, aquí estás segura. Mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada, no lo permitiría, ¿lo entiendes?

Vuelve a asentir mientras cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio superior para contener las lágrimas. La abrazo con fuerza mientras rodea mi espalda con sus brazos y se aferra a mi como a la vida, intentando deshacerse de sus miedos.

No puedo evitar mirar la oscuridad de la ventana preguntándome si el violador debe estar mirándonos en ese momento.

[dif. POV]

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- pregunto. Necesito la sensación de seguridad que me transmite su presencia.

-Si es lo que deseas, sí.

-¿Toda la noche? Y no te irás, ¿verdad?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Toda la noche. Sin trucos.

Sonrío aliviada.

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos. Todo está oscuro, y frío. Los abro y me topo con sus ojos. Azules como el mar, relajados, tiernos. Me acerco un poco más a él para notas el calor de su cuerpo. Posa una mano en mi cintura y me envuelve con sus brazos. Una oleada de coco me inunda y me hace cerrar los ojos inmersa en mi paraíso personal. Cómo no puede ser esto el cielo.

Pum·pum·pum·pum. Su corazón late pausadamente, al mismo compás que el mío. Lo último que oigo son los latidos de su corazón, su suave respiración y el deslizar de sus dedos por mi pelo.

[dif. POV]

La claridad de la mañana me hace abrir los ojos. Miro el reloj con soñolencia. Las 8:30.

Doy la vuelta y contemplo el techo blanco. Millones de imágenes y sensaciones me llegan al cerebro con apuntada precisión, mi cerebro empieza a funcionar.

Ann yace a mi izquierda. Dormida, relajada, expuesta.

La contemplo durante unos minutos y me levanto despacio para no despertarla.

Marisol me mira desde la foto de la mesilla de noche. Parece que sonríe con más fuerza que nunca, como si estuviera feliz de que, al fin, volviese a realizar mi vida.

Voy a baño y me ducho dándole vueltas a una idea. Me visto y bajo a desayunar pero antes dejó unas toallas blancas y relucientes encima de la cama.

Mientras espero que el agua hierva para prepararme el té llamo por teléfono.

-¿Jack? Sí, lo se, mucho tiempo. Claro. ¿Qué tal Melisa y los niños? Me alegro. ¿Qué te parece si te encargo un trabajo? En mi casa. Hoy mismo. Sí, ella está dormida pero estaría más tranquilo si vinieras. Estupendo entonces. Hasta ahora.

Bebo el té a sorbos mientras como una magdalena y ojeo el periódico. El sonido de un coche me hace levantar la vista del papel en blanco y negro. Es Jack. Cojo la chaqueta del traje y salgo a recibirle.

[dif. POV]

El agua de la ducha está helada, pero no me importa. Me despierta y hace que mi cerebro se centre solo en el dolor del hielo por mi piel y no en los sucesos del día anterior.

Bajo los escalones de madera envuelta con la toalla y le veo sentado en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia se levanta.

-Buenos días ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí, bastante.

Me mira a los ojos y desaparecen mis temores, ¿qué me va a pasar estando él aquí?

Durante unos segundos casi imperceptibles posa su mirada en mis labios como pensando si debe besarme o no, se decanta por el no y acaricia el dorso de mi mano y me guía hacia la mesa.

-¿Té?

Asiento. Se desliza detrás de la barra americana y pone la Ketel a calentar. Acaricio la flor que hay encima de la mesa y por primera vez miro por la ventana: hace un día espléndido, el sol está en ese punto en el que lo miras y te relajas, calentando la piscina y haciendo que el verde jardín brille con más fuerza, el suave viento se desliza entre las hojas de las palmeras que flanquean impasibles el jardín.

Bajo la mirada hacia la silla para sentarme y veo una caja de color rojo que me mira desde la mesa.

-¿Es para mi?

Asiente mientras vierte el agua hirviendo en una taza azul.

Le miro atónita, sin creerlo. Por primera vez sonrío con ilusión. Me encantan las sorpresas y Horatio es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Noto su presencia detrás de mi, a cierta distancia, observando mi reacción a medida que voy abriendo la caja.

Es un vestido blanco, inmaculado, maxi grande, de esos que llegan hasta los pies y son palabra de honor. Me recuerdan al desierto.

-Horatio….- suspiro mientras me giro abrazando el vestido.

-¿Te gusta? Porque si no puedes cambiarlo…

-¡Cómo no va a gustarme! ¡Es precioso!

Sonríe con timidez.

-Pero no tenías porqué comprarme nada- añado.

-Pensé que… dado lo de ayer y dado que tu vestido verde ha quedado inservible, te gustaría tener algo nuevo que ponerte. Algo que te hiciera sentir segura, limpia y te recordara a mi.

Me muerdo el labio inferior aguantando mis ansias de tirarme encimad e él y cubrirlo de besos; me levanto disciplinadamente y le doy un abrazo que lo dice todo. Entonces Horatio desliza sus manos por mi cintura y aspira mi aroma. Intento aguantar las lágrimas, siento demasiadas sensaciones en un simple segundo, pero cuando me separo un poco y le miro a los ojos me derrumbo.

-Eres el hombre más dulce y más encantador que he conocido nunca, ¿lo sabes?

Sonríe con timidez, me acerco a él y por primera vez en la mañana le beso. Le beso dándole las gracias por estar aquí, por ser tan detallista, por quererme, por ser como es y por que le quiero. Él es mi héroe.

Deslizo mi mano por su suave pelo y por unos minutos me pierdo. Cuando me separo me doy cuenta de que sigo en la cocina y de que él está a mi lado con las mejillas rojas y con unos ojos sonrientes.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mientras me pongo dos cucharadas de azúcar en el te y una nube de leche me dice:

-Escucha, tengo que ir a trabajar porqué a ocurrido un problema – me coge la mano al ver mi cara de horror- pero no vas a estar sola. He llamado a un viejo amigo que se dedica a escoltar a personas que puedan correr algún tipo de riesgo. No te preocupes, él estará dando vueltas por fuera de la casa y si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírselo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no me llamas a mi, ¿vale?

Miro como el humo se escapa encima de mi taza azul y me invade un enorme pesar. Cierro los ojos y tomo aire.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces… deberías ponerte ese vestido nuevo antes de conocer a Jack, además- añade bajando sus preciosos ojos azules- … me encantaría ver como te queda puesto.

/

_Espero que os haya gustado(:_

_Muaa! _


End file.
